Carta para una estupida china
by yukii04
Summary: "sabes china? jamás me cansaré de insultarte, pero se que lo que más te molesta son los cumplidos-pero no vale la pena hacerlos-" carta del major sadico de odos a la china mas linda. mini-fic


**Carta para una estupida china...**

Advertencias: este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar y grosero, además de referencias sexuales.

Gintama no es de mi propiedad.

 _Para: la china más jodidamente molesta de todas._

 _Hola china, hoy te escribo esto para contarte luego de tanto tiempo separados lo que siento por ti._

 _Luego de que te fuiste al espacio con el estúpido de tu padre y yo me quedé con el maldito de Hijikata y el estúpido de kondo me di cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta vivir sin ti._

 _Al principio pensaba que era solo la falta de un coño el cual follar, pero no. Luego pensé que tal vez eran las peleas, pero tampoco era eso. Lo que extrañaba era toda tu presencia._

 _Encontrarte en la plaza comiendo esas asquerosas algas, insultarte y ver cuán rápida eres para devolverme la blasfemia; llevarte a un callejón y besarte hasta hacerte sangrar; que me chupes el falo sin contenerte por morder haciendo que te insulte en tantos idiomas como sea necesario; que me ruegues porque te folle tan duro que te haga olvidar tu propio nombre; ver el vaivén de tus senos al compás de mis envestidas, o ver tu espalda y tu trasero marcando golpes suaves, o verte sobre mí con las marcas que te vuelven mía; sentirte con la respiración agitada como la mía a mi lado; verte de reojo contemplando esos ojos cristalizados, esas mejillas sonrojadas, esa sonrisa en tu rostro; el salir del hotel, casa, cuartel del shinsengumi, escritorio de Danna, etc. y ver cómo intentas desviar la mirada como intentando negar que te acabas de sumergir conmigo en un pecado capital._

 _La lujuria._

 _Todo y mucho más extraño de tenerte junto a mí. Fue una relación oculta pero la mejor de mi vida._

 _¿Qué rayos me has hecho? ¿Cómo nunca me cansé de tu cuerpo o me aburrí de ti?_

 _Nunca lo sabré._

 _Me dejaste embelesado y al paso del tiempo me encerraste en una prisión sin salida. Muchos lo etiquetan como "amor" otros como "los beneficios del sexo" otros como simple "amistad" yo no sé qué es, china, pero déjame asegurarte una cosa: apenas nos volvamos a ver a los ojos, te voy a penetrar tan duro, rápido y fuerte que no vas a poder caminar en unas cuantas semanas. Aunque no sé si el no tenerme a tu lado te hace romper tanto el cráneo como a mí, si no es así, quiero que sufras por lo que he sentido yo en estos largos meses sin verte._

 _Joder, china, eres la única que me ha tenido babeando por ahí incluso sin que estés cerca._

 _¿Te cuento una anécdota? Te la contaré igual así que no te gastes en reusarte._

 _El otro día soñé contigo, vale, eso ya es normal, esta vez fue casi una alucinación, estaba despierto pero te vi a mi lado. Desnuda, leyendo la Jump del mes, con una sonrisa en el rostro por la cual sería capaz de matar, incluso de pagar. Un suspiro con tu nombre salió de mis labios y tú me miraste de reojo me sonreíste; entonces supe que no eras tú. Esa sonrisa no era como la tuya, se parecía más a la de tu hermano. Suspire con cansancio y devolví mi mirada al techo. En ese momento entro kondo a informarme de la hora para ir a desayunar, me pregunto por qué tenía esa cara y yo le conteste algo así como "¿que no ves que la china tiene la misma sonrisa que el idiota de Kamui?" Señalando el lugar donde supuestamente estabas. Te lo aseguro china, la cara del gorila no tuvo precio, valió la pena el tener que soportarlo una semana entera diciéndome que extrañarte era normal, que él también extrañaba a Otae._

 _Entonces fue cuando me percaté de que extrañaba todo tu ser, toda tu presencia, toda tu perfección, toda mi china entera._

 _Y por eso escribí esta carta, para confesarte que en verdad siento algo por vos, china horrenda, que pasa de las simples etiquetas que usa la gente. Y aunque me de diabetes solo pensarlo, decirte que lo que siento es más fuerte que un simple "amor"._

 _Maldita china, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo aunque eso implique tener que andar con un "diccionario de traducción para bobos" siempre en el bolsillo._

 _Pero te lo aseguro, una vez que te amarre, jamás te dejaré ir, ni con el pelado, ni con el loco de tu hermano, ni con Danna, ni nadie; solo estarás conmigo y yo contigo._

 _Firma: Okita (el sádico) Sougo_

 _Pd: y Kagura, siendo sinceros, eres la china más jodidamente sexi que hay en la tierra y el espacio, y no tienes ni idea de cuánto me calienta ese "-aru"_

 **Fin**

 **Corto. Lo sé. Es un mini-short improvisado a eso de las tres de la mañana de ayer, x eso tan cutre.**

 **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea tantito :3**

 **Gracias x leer!**

 **Bessos**

 **yukii**


End file.
